Sakanoue Noboru
(Libero) (Goalkeeper) |number = 2 1 (GK) |element = Fire |team = *'Tonegawa Tousen' *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' |seiyuu = Sawashiro Miyuki (pilot) Takahashi Rie (series) |va = Cherami Leigh |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle |debut_anime = Episode 014 (Ares) |debut_manga = Chapter 15 (Ares)}} Sakanoue Noboru ( ) is a defender and a libero for Tonegawa Tousen in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. He is also a defender and a libero for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. He later plays as goalkeeper for Tonegawa Tousen after Endou Mamoru is transferred back to Raimon. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"Gathering members throughout the school by sheer effort and willpower, he made the soccer club at Tonegawa Tousen Jr High from scratch. No matter when, he never forgets the soccer enjoyment in his heart."'' Appearance Sakanoue has slightly tanned skin and is average in height. He has short spiky ruby-red hair. He also has dark-purple eyes. Personality He seems to be very attached and loyal to Endou Mamoru and he treats him as some kind of a mentor. He is also always very enthusiastic, caring, and kind toward his teammates. Sakanoue is shown to be quick-thinking and clever, especially when he rapidly formulates a plan of revenge against Luci Fanos's blades. Plot Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin Sakanoue was present at the ceremonial entry for the nationals of the Football Frontier tournament along with his teammates. Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin Sakanoue was present at the ceremonial entry for the nationals of the Football Frontier tournament along with his teammates. He was selected as a member of Inazuma Japan as a defender. The players, aside from Nosaka, later went to their training facility with the bus and there they were introduced to their coaches and managers. The next day, Clario Orvan appeared, using Diamond Ray which nobody was able to stop. When the day of their first Football Frontier International match arrived, which was against Red Bison, Sakanoue wasn't a starting member and was sitting on the bench besides Saginuma Osamu. He was shocked when Korea shot their first goal after they obstructed Endou's view. He stated that it would be difficult to prove as a foul play. While during the match Haizaki Ryouhei and Kira Hiroto were competed with each other instead of playing together, Sakanoue criticized their actions and stated that this is a world tournament. He couldn't understand why they were not happy after Inamori Asuto scored the first goal for Inazuma Japan. Sakanoue visited Gouenji in the hospital with his teammates. He agreed with Asuto that names "Goujin" and "Gouenji" are very similar. Before the match with Australia coach Zhao Jinyun didn't manage to find out anything useful about opponents and let the team do what they want. Sakanoue then asked Endou what they should do. During the match with Shining Satans he realized that the opponents were using some tricks against them to win. When coach advised Inazuma Japan players to close their eyes while playing, Sakanoue stated that excellent players are able to hear and sense the other around them and they can play soccer without using their eyes. When Haizaki and Hiroto kept shooting to Ichihoshi Mitsuru, Sakanoue passed the ball to Haizaki. After that Asuto asked him if he was involved in this as well. But Sakanoue didn't know what he was talking about. Later new player from Shining Satans Luci Fanos attacked Sakanoue with blades hidden in his cleats. When Kidou Yuuto wanted to intervene, Sakanoue said that he had an idea what to do. When Luci tried to attack again, Sakanoue outsmarted him and Luci failed. Sakanoue managed to use Hiura Kirina's hissatsu technique Koori no Ya, which surprised Hiura and made him admire Sakanoue's abilities. When Kidou revealed that Ichihoshi intended to hurt Endou, Sakanoue was shocked and ready to protect Endou, even fight if needed. During the match with Uzbekistan's team, Eternal Dancers, he was sitting on the bench. When he found out about Ichihoshi's brother illness, he suggested that they could set up a fundraiser to cover Ichihoshi Hikaru's surgery. During the match against Arab no Hinotori Gundan, he stated that teamwork is essential for defense. He was worried about Fubuki Shirou's injuries and promised him to tighten the defense around Japan's goal, with Iwato Takashi as well. Later he passed the ball to Haizaki and Hiroto to score the leading goal with their hissatsu technique Penguin The God & Devil. After Saudi Arabia players used against Inazuma Japan their tactic Driblaze to get through Japan's defense, Andreas Bebo shot with his Burning Hinotori and Sakanoue wasn't able to stop him. When Ichihoshi was hit by falling meteors and left the field, Nosaka Yuuma and coach Zhao revealed to the team true about Ichihoshi and his brother. Sakanoue was shocked seeing Ichihoshi talking to himself like to another person. Later he agreed with the team to let Ichihoshi continue playing in order to help him. He was surprised after Ichihoshi used tricks and easily passed Andreas without losing the ball. After Haizaki and Hiroto scored their second goal, Sakanoue celebrated with his teammates their winning. Later in the evening, he joined the rest of the team to support Ichihoshi, who intended to leave. During the meeting before the final match with Soccer Zatsugidan, the team was talking about their next opponent wondering what kind of team they were. Sakanoue stated that Inazuma Japan and China tied in points. Mansaku Yuuichirou revealed that he heard that China has never been a strong competitor in soccer before now and was wondering about their progress. Sakanoue suspected they had to undergo a lot of training. To their great surprise, Li Kobun appeared and informed the team about his leaving. As if that weren't enough, Hiura revealed to the team that Li was, in fact, Mutekigahara Fujimaru who played with them before and completely beat them. Coach Zhao uncovered later his real identity as a Li Hao, forward of a Chinese team, who was his supporter as well, and Li told everyone about his past. Coach emphasized that his real goal was to free soccer from the Orion Foundation, not only the winning of the FFI tournament. When Ichihoshi and Asuto disappeared and didn't show for a whole day, the team decided to look for them. Sakanoue was very excited when he heard about strange creature Kappa that could leave near the waterfall but Tatsuya denied that it existed, stating it was just an imaginary animal. Despite his opinion, Sakanoue was convinced that Kappa was real. Later when the team was going to the camp and talking about Kappa, Asuto confirmed all Sakanoue's conjectures, making him even happier. Before the team left to the stadium for the final match with Soccer Zatsugidan, Japan's players watched the message from their coach Zhao. He explained that he wouldn't be able to join them because of his unexpected health problems. Sakanoue was a little bit shocked when Kazemaru Ichirouta realized them that it was a really important match and now they would play without the coach's supervision. During this match Sakanoue was benched, watching Inazuma Japan striving with the unusual play of Chinese team. When coach Kudou Michiya told them the story about the three arrows that couldn't be broken when combined together, Sakanoue was very excited when he understood its meaning. Later when Endou Mamoru, Nishikage Seiya and Saginuma created new powerful technique The Asura which stopped the Chinese attack, Sakanoue looked at them stunned and surprised. After a long and hard fight Inazuma Japan managed to tie after Fudou's shot and later took the lead with Haizaki's Shark The Deep. But Chinese team didn't give up and kept fighting. When Li Hao and Zhou Xing were trying last time to shoot they created very powerful technique Tenhou Chiretsu which almost broke The Asura. Sakanoue was looking at them in fear, shouting Endou's name. Luckily with the help of Haizaki, Nosaka and Asuto, they stopped this shot and Inazuma Japan won the final match. During the send-off party for Inazuma Japan, some Spanish players appeared as a special guests. Endou welcomed Clario Orvan and served him a plate with wide selection of the dishes. When he ate everything in a blink of an eye, Sakanoue stated that Clario's speed of eating was also at the world's level. Before the departure to Russia Sakanoue went to a gift shop and chose a small key ring which looked like a plush Kappa bear. During the flight Sakanoue was playing cards with Iwato. When they finally landed in Russia, they met at the airport Spanish team Muteki no Giant and American Star Unicorn. Later Russian team Perfect Spark welcomed them warmly, with their captain Froy Girikanan assuring that none of them cooperated with the Orion Foundation. While Inazuma Japan was on the bus, Goujin explained everyone that in Russia people should wear a few layers of clothes and their laundry could be covered with ice during drying. Sakanoue stated that he was obviously joking because it wasn't even possible. When the team arrived at Kazan it turned out that temperature here was really pleasant. When the match with Spain began, Clario quickly shot with his Diamond Ray and broke Endou's Super God Hand. Sakanoue was looking at him serious, thinking about their former training in Tonegawa. As he stated Endou has been practicing this technique since he lost his match with Barcelona Orb. They were using the wrecking ball to train it and when Endou failed, Sakanoue asked him to stop, in fear of his health. However Endou insisted on continuing. Sakanoue stated that God Hand wasn't that powerful as Majin The Hand and it clearly covered less range of defense. Endou confirmed that he knew about that but he was practicing it to protect the shots coming in the straight line. When later Clario attacked once again, Endou evolved Super God Hand into Diamond Hand and managed to stop the shot. Sakanoue along with the other teammates were stunned with this incredible and powerful technique. When Fubuki Atsuya’s shot was blocked again by Spanish goalkeeper, Clario rushed towards the Japan's goal. He pushed away Sakanoue violently, while he was trying to stop him. Later when Clario charged through the field, Sakanoue was hit again but this time Endou managed to protect the goal. When the result of the match was 2-2, Spain took the lead again, scoring the 3rd goal after Bergamo Regult and Luther Fandam used Twin Lancer and blinded everyone on the field. Sakanoue couldn't believe that Spain scored a goal again. He asked Endou what actually happened. Endou explained that after the kick off he just couldn't see the ball and then it just went in. Sakanoue stated that it was incredible fast attack. When later Nosaka decided to use Last Resort although it was still incomplete, Sakanoue told that it was quite powerful. However it wasn't enough to score a goal and Spain blocked it easily with their new technique The Shelter. Finally the match ended with a draw after Asuto managed to score the 3rd goal for Japan. Before the match against Star Unicorn, Sakanoue underwent unusual training along with Hiura, Hiroto and Mansaku. They were doing chopak to strengthen their legs' muscles. Sakanoue was wondering what was the result of the match between America and Russia and it was revealed that Star Unicorn won with a score 2-1. The match with Navy Invader began and with their perfect teamwork they quickly scored the first goal. Japan managed to tie after Aphrodi scored with his God Knows Impact and then the opponent unexpectedly used their unusual tactic Jiraigen. Sakanoue was looking at this with disbelief when they were running randomly on the field. He wondered whether it was possible that they his real explosives underneath the ground. It was horrifying when later Smokey and Diver clashed with Sakanoue and were running, pushing him directly into the minefield. Everyone shouted to Sakanoue but in vain, he wasn't able to break free and was later blown up by the explosion. The second half of the match began and Navy Invader applied new strategy. When Tatusya was running towards the goal, they used against him clear wires, which caused him to fall. Sakanoue was surprised what happened since there was nothing around. When Star Unicorn's trio joined Navy Invader, everything has changed. Finally American started to play serious and fair. Although the match became hard, everyone was satisfied when it ended and Japan won with a score of 4-3. Before the next match Asuto unexpectedly disappeared, leaving the letter to his teammates in which he informed that he found his father in Russia. On the next day Goujin tried to call to the police, however Sakanoue explained that in Russia there was certainly different number than in Japan. Coach Zhao revealed later that Asuto called him and everything was alright, most of the players felt relief but some of them became suspicious. During the training Kozoumaru Sasuke joined the team. Everyone was shocked and didn't recognize him, even Sakanoue asked who he really was. As he stated no one could changed so much. When Kozoumaru challenged Saginuma and Atsuya for a mini game, Sakanoue was deeply shocked but later his play didn't impress him at all. Later Kozoumaru told about his training and Sakanoue stated that he became more like Gouneji and the ruler of the mountains as well. From the very beginning of the match Froy made a huge impression on everyone, with his unusual abilities and technique. Sakanoue was shocked that Froy passed him so easily, with high speed. When Tatsuya praised Kozoumaru's style of play, Sakanou stated that something was missing and it didn't impress him at all. But later Kozoumaru showed everyone his real power when he scored the first goal for Japan using his new technique Over Cyclone. Soon Russia initiated their tactic Aurora Wave and blinded Japan's players for a while. Sakanoue noticed some strange moves in Russian team and accused Zaur Salenko with Simon Zitov of using their bands in prohibited way. They denied of everything however, when later Perfect Spark used Aurora Wave again, Sakanoue saw how they fired something from their bands. It turned out to be tear gas. Sakanoue knew that if they spread gas around as before, Japan wouldn't have a chance to avoid it. Unexpectedly Saginuma intervened and broke their eleven bands. The match resumed and new Russian players entered the field. Soon Japan realized that one of them As Isam might be Asuto, judging by his movements and techniques. The team decided to free Asuto at all costs. When Hiura, Mansaku along with Norika kept talking to Asuto and it was obvious that he suffered, Sakanoue looked at them nervous. Although Tatsuya ordered everyone to focus now, Sakanoue easily lost the ball and Kazemaru shouted at him, pointing that he should pay attention when the match was on. The second half became even more fierce, both teams kept fighting not giving a chance to rest. The match was nearing the end, when Sakanoue left the field, replaced by Aphrodi. Soon Japan managed to tie when Haizaki scored the second goal, but their joy didn't last long when Russia used against them sleeping gas and got another point, winning this match. Featured Fixtures Hissatsu * |Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars| * |Inazuma Eleven SD| * * * * }} Trivia *He's known as Miracle Libero (ミラクルリベロ, Mirakuru Ribero). *Despite having used Koori no Ya in episode 6, he’s the only member of Inazuma Japan that don't have a unique hissatsu technique. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Featured characters